(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve used for a fuel injection of an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication (tokkai) No. 2003-336561 published on Nov. 28, 2003 (which generally corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,670 issued on Feb. 15, 2005) exemplifies a previously proposed fuel injection valve. In the previously proposed fuel injection valve, a passage plate and an injector plate are welded on a valve seat member. Then, side holes, transverse conduits, and swirl chambers are formed on the passage plate and fuel injection holes are formed within the injector plate.